


Say Yes

by unendingexhaustion



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Love Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, reality television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unendingexhaustion/pseuds/unendingexhaustion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Amethyst watch some reality tv, and Peridot struggles with a sudden discovery brought on by an awkward question. Luckily, it all works out in the end!</p><p>Basically Amethyst flirts hardcore and Peri becomes very aware of how gay she is over the span of a TV show marathon of Say Yes To The Dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> For anon on tumblr, who wanted Amethyst/Peridot bonding over trashy tv shows. I hope you didn't want genfic, because this got real shippy real fast. Sorry!

Peridot sat outside of the barn, watching Garnet help Pearl bubble the remains of the monster horde that had attacked them today. Being a Crystal Gem was fun, but Peridot couldn't help but think that it would be nice to take a break from the constant crises one of these days. The sunset was starting to hit an uncomfortable angle on her visor, so she hopped off her perch and went into the barn.

A blue glow was shining from the hayloft, accompanied by advertising jingles and Amethyst's raucous laughter.

"Haha, wow! Who even needs that?" Peridot climbed onto the loft just in time to watch the phone number flash across the screen. Amethyst was still glued to the screen, looking contemplative. "Maybe I do. Maybe I need it." 

Peridot clambered over the back of the sofa and plunked down next to her, some inane commercial blaring in the background. "Maybe you could put in your pile? Even if you don't need it?" Peridot said suddenly, glancing over to the corner of the loft where a pile of what Pearl would call "garbage" was steadily growing.  
"Huh, yeah!" Amethyst replied with a grin. "That pile could stand to be a little more...pile-y over there, now that ya point it out. Thanks, 'Dot!"

Truth be told, Peridot liked spending time with Amethyst, and she took the pile as a sign that Amethyst might just like spending time with her too. Even just looking at it gave her a strange warm feeling in her chest, and she often curled up on it when the Gems went back to the temple...it felt less like being alone than the rest of the quiet and empty barn.

"Hey! Hey P-dot? Anyone home?" Amethyst tapped on Peridot's visor, jerking her back to reality. "You came up here to watch tv right? Thought you might wanna know the commercials are over."

"Oh! Um...ok!" Peridot sat up in an awkwardly stiff way and fixed her eyes on the television. She let out a surprised squawk when Amethyst reached up suddenly and pulled her down to lean against her. 

"What's the point of watching tv unless you're gonna relax? Chill, P-dot, chill!" Amethyst smiled. "Hey, it's Say Yes to the Dress! I think you'll like this one. It's no Camp Pining Hearts, but still. You like weird human clothes, right?" Peridot only nodded in response, transfixed by the screen.

Peridot only nodded in response, transfixed by the screen. She curled closer to Amethyst, who instinctively held her tighter. As the hours passed in a flurry of lace and drama, Peridot found head resting on Amethyst’s shoulder. It was the most comfortable she’d ever been, but a burning question suddenly disrupted her peaceful haze.

“Amethyst?”

“Hm? Wassat, P-dot?”

“What, exactly, is a...wedding?”

Amethyst jerked in surprise and looked at Peridot with wide eyes. “It’s...kinda like Garnet? Like, humans can’t fuse, so when two people are in love like Ruby and Sapphire are, they get married to make sure everybody else knows how they feel. The wedding is the thing where they tell everyone else that they’re...basically one heart?”

“Oh.” Peridot blushed. “So, these humans are getting all dressed up because they love each other and want to share it?” 

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Amethyst settled back down against the sofa, but Peridot couldn’t bring herself to relax. Her stomach was tight with something warm, and the fact that she was watching this with Amethyst of all people suddenly seemed very important. A picture of Amethyst in a beautiful white dress planted itself firmly in the front of her mind, and her face grew so hot she thought she might catch fire. Her throat suddenly seemed far too dry. Realization flooded over Peridot like a bucket of cold water. Oh by the Diamonds, she was in love with Amethyst! Peridot tried very hard to pretend she was still watching the show as she stared at her from under her eyelashes. The light from the television played softly over Amethyst’s face, catching in her purple eyes and full lips. 

Peridot’s blush felt like it was covering her whole body now, and she wanted nothing more than to run for the hills and hide for at least a year! Then she wouldn’t have to worry about the weight of Amethyst’s warm arm on her back, and how those arms could hurl boulders and still hold her so gently, or how Amethyst had protected her during today’s attack, armed with her whip and a feral smile that turned soft in the blink of an eye when the carnage was over and she saw that Peridot was safe, even if a little shaken. Peridot’s eyes turned back to the screen, but it was only a blur of background noise compared to the thoughts of Amethyst filling her head.

Peridot was yanked out of her daze when Amethyst shook her lightly. “‘Dot? You all right? The marathon ended like ten minutes ago and you’re still just staring!” Peridot shot upright and bolted off the couch to the back of the loft. She stuttered wildly for a moment before falling silent, Amethyst’s eyes fixed on hers. Amethyst took a step forward. “Did something upset you? You know you can tell me, we’re friends, right?” Amethyst looked oddly uncertain as she said this, but held out her hand to Peridot anyways. Peridot studied the floor by her left foot intently as she searched frantically for something to say, but all thought had been overwhelmed by a whirlwind of all the ways this situation could possibly go wrong, and the silence between them grew long and uncomfortable. 

Amethyst huffed in frustration. “Alright, fine. Stay quiet, see if I care!” She turned sharply and marched towards the ladder. The warm, tangled feeling in Peridot’s chest suddenly turned sour, and impulsively, she ran forward and caught Amethyst’s hand in hers.  
“I, I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to say so I didn’t say anything but now you’re mad please don’t be mad!” The words spilled out of Peridot in a mad rush, and truth be told she still didn’t know what to say. It was like she was a spectator in her own body, unable to control what was coming out of her mouth. Amethyst stepped closer and took her other hand, close enough that Peridot’s breath caught.

“Hey, it’s alright. Whatever it is, it’s ok.” Amethyst squeezed her hands and smiled. “Take your time, if you wanna talk later you know where to find me.” She moved as if to let go and turn away, and Peridot felt like she was moving through a dream of honey as she held tighter and pulled Amethyst those last desperate inches, stretching up to press their lips together. It was gentle and sweet, only the barest brush. Amethyst pulled back and Peridot’s stomach dropped, then soared when she leaned back in with a smile and a quiet “oh” of understanding.

They stayed together on the sofa that night, exchanging shy and curious kisses and simply holding each other. Dawn found them curled together like a pair of kittens, their hands joined in the small space between them. In front of them, the television’s test pattern hummed quietly. In the middle of the screen, a band of green met a band of purple, and there it remained until the first airing of the morning news.


End file.
